


Lust, Love, and Everything In Between.

by DanDog



Series: The Naughty Times of Eruri. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin and Levi Being Naughty, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Regrets At All, Sexual Content, Smut, let's do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Erwin Smith is a hard-working Commander of the Survey Corps.Everyone enlisted and even the fat pigs that sit on their asses in the Capital know that much.However, some may find themselves wondering what the renowned Commander does in his spare time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gay.
> 
> Sex.
> 
> This is gay sex.
> 
> Inspired by an Eruri gif that..an artist made. I honestly am too lazy to look up their name/blog..
> 
> You'll still read, right? 
> 
> Heh.

"Levi," the deep voice he had grown accustomed to spoke,"You're half an hour late to our meeting."

The man in question rolled his grey eyes, shutting the door after he entered.

"What were you up to?" Erwin continued, rearranging papers on his desk.

The other man snorted,"What's it to you, old man?"

The blond shrugged, writing something down on a file.

"If you brought me here just to do shitty paperwork, old man-----" Levi started, Erwin cutting him short,"What were you doing in the bathroom, Levi?"

The shorter man glared at his superior,"Pervert."

 

Erwin grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well, Levi?" He prompted.

Levi glared harder,"I was taking a shit, you asshole."

Erwin chuckled,"We both know that isn't true, Captain."

 

The shorter man crossed his arms, gaze landing on the floor.

"So.." 

 

"Fuck, Erwin! Just---" Levi saw the taller man approach him,"Just.. stop prying for information!"

The tall blond reached his inferior, eyes sparkling with a restrained lust for the man he was staring down.

"You know I'll obtain what I need, though.."

As he spoke, his hands travelled up and down Levi's sides, his mouth exploring the man's pale neck.

"Erwin.." Levi sighed, tilting his head at an angle that allowed the other man better access.

"Tell me, Levi," he pressed, biting into the pale flesh.

 

Levi let out a loud moan, his cock already growing hard.

"Dammit," he managed to murmur,"I..I was.."

Erwin kissed down to the edge of Levi's cravat, tugging on the cloth gently. "Hm?" 

 

"Touching.." Levi's eyes became lidded as he watched Erwin make quick work of unbuttoning his belts,"myself.."

Erwin smiled against Levi's skin,"And what were you thinking about, Levi?"

He let out another moan,"You..I was thinking about..fucking..you.."

 

Lost in the heated moment, Levi was baffled when he felt Erwin still for a few moments.

"Levi, you---you want to..fuck me?"

Levi's entire face grew red as he blushed,"I.."

 

Before he could launch into his explain, though, the door was thrown open,"COMMANDER, THERE'S BEEN AN INCIDENT----!"

 

Hange Zoë stood in the doorway, their eyes creasing---at first, with worry--now narrowed in suspicion.

 

Levi and Erwin knew they would have quite the explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with it! (No pun intended).
> 
> And, as always, a big, huge thank you to all of those who leave comments/kudos/and read this shit in the first place.
> 
> Keep being awesome and don't get eaten by a Titan, you wonderful weirdos!


End file.
